


soul-warming

by kornevable



Series: Sportsfest18 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: Nobody can remain calm when your timer is close to zero, Hinata included. / soulmates AoHina.





	soul-warming

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=183080#cmt183080)  
>  TIME: T-minus five minutes  
> PLACE: College Courtyard

_[WHAT SHOULD I DO KAGEYAMA HELP ME!!!!]  
  
[stop screaming dumbass and go to sleep]  
  
[i can't!! my timer says 10h left!! it means my soulmate is going to be on the campus!!! do u know how many ppl missed their soulmate bc they were in a crowd??]  
  
[just watch ur timer closely then]  
  
[u're not helpful!!]_  
  
It is in this anxious and existential crisis that Hinata makes his way to college, shoulders stiff with apprehension and feet pedaling with unsure energy. He's waited all his life to meet his soulmate, imagining what kind of person he'd meet, in what circumstances and how their first meeting would be like—some of his friends already have their soulmates but their encounters didn't stand out much, being just a random chance at a convenient store or bumping into them in the street.  
  
Meeting his soulmate after high school is kind of nice, maybe, because at least there's less probability they'd fall out of touch, but meeting them on the first day of college? Damn it. Hinata has never been really good at noticing when people are watching him. And Kageyama is such a useless friend.  
  
He gingerly parks his bike. The timer on his wrist is indicating five minutes until his soulmate shows up, or until  _he_  shows up in front of his soulmate. Ugh. He's getting a stomachache. It's kind of hard to be excited about something he can mess up.  
  
Three minutes. He's approaching the gates of the campus, arms wrapped around his middle. As expected, hundreds of students are walking around, some of them reuniting with high school friends and other looking just as lost as he feels.  
  
Two minutes.  
  
“Volleyball club! Volleyball club, consider joining if you played in high school!”  
  
Hinata's head whips around so fast towards the voice that his legs don't catch up fast enough and he almost trips. Fortunately he manages to stay on his feet and he scrambles to the group of people brandishing signs with volleyball designs.  
  
One minute. One of the players (he assumes he's a player) gives him a flyer containing all the information about the club, but Hinata doesn't need to read any of it because he's going to apply regardless.  
  
“I'm from Karasuno High School!” he proudly states with a grin.  
  
“Oh, fantastic! I've watched the tournaments last year, Karasuno is a powerhouse.”  
  
“Yeah, my team was pretty strong!”  
  
Hinata quickly glances at his wrist, and when he sees that there are five seconds left, panic settles once again. He looks around, trying to catch the eye of someone also looking for their soulmate, but all he sees is a giant with a face even more emotionless than Kageyama's coming their way.  
  
He looks down. His timer disappeared.  
  
He gapes.  
  
“U-Uh, are you, like... uh...”  
  
The giant slowly looks his way (he has to lower his head  _so much_  what is up with these tall people), and when he fails to say anything, not even a grunt, Hinata gulps.  
  
“Your timer. I mean, mine got to zero. When you arrived. So, uh.”  
  
His maybe-soulmate's eyes show the slightest sign of surprise and he frowns (but he has no eyebrows!), and checks his wrist. Unfortunately he brings his whole wrist in front of his face, so Hinata can't see if the timer is still there or not. He's fidgeting and trying to look around the arm, which of course comes out unsuccessful.  
  
Maybe-Soulmate returns his attention on him, still as stoic as earlier.  
  
“You are my soulmate.”  
  
His voice is deep, very very deep, lacking any kind of intonation, and for a second it made Hinata jump out of his skin because he didn't expect such a powerful voice.  
  
“Yeah, I guess I am,” he replies with a nervous laugh. “I'm Hinata Shouyou, a first year.”  
  
“Aone Takanobu. Second year.”  
  
“You're my senpai then!”  
  
Oh crap, there is too much going on. First, his soulmate is tall, too tall, then his face is a bit scary and now he's a year older than he is and—  
  
“Are you joining the volleyball club?” he asks.  
  
Hinata pauses, scratching his head. “Well yeah, I played in high school and I love the sports.”  
  
Aone stays silent for a moment, then speaks again. “I saw the matches. You're from Karasuno.”  
  
Hinata's eyes immediately light up, all fear and nervousness forgotten.  
  
“You recognize me?!”  
  
“Yes. I also play.”  
  
That explains why he was coming this way, he was certainly going to help the others to recruit new members. Hinata can't contain his excitement anymore.  
  
“This is so cool! I thought about having a soulmate who's also a volleyball player, but now that it's true, I'm super excited! What's your position?”  
  
Aone looks a bit taken aback by his outburst of energy, but he answers all the same, and what are the odds of having a middle blocker soulmate? They have this in common. And Hinata didn't miss his soulmate. Yeah, everything turned out alright, in the end.  
  
“I'm going to apply to the club and then we can see each other and play together!” he beams.  
  
He eagerly asks for a form and the player who was talking to him awkwardly gives him one. He then looks at Aone again.  
  
“Let's work together!”  
  
It is only quick and barely visible, but Aone's lips twitch and he gives the faintest smile, nodding. Hinata grins at him.


End file.
